


Why Can't He See It

by sherrycatalina



Series: As Dense as a Brick Wall [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minho Ships It, Oblivious Newt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Thomas, Thomas tries so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrycatalina/pseuds/sherrycatalina
Summary: Thomas tries to woo Newt and confess his love to him. However, Newt is totally oblivious and doesn't notice.This is a series of short stories dedicated to the failures of Thomas' (and his classmates' who try to help) flirting attempts and follows the Dense as A Brick Wall story.Could be read as Stand Alone (though it'd be nice if checked out the story)





	1. Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor The Maze Runner. No matter how much I would've sold my soul for... 

“Wait Newt!”

With note cards in hand, Thomas raced towards Newt. Standing in front of a confused Newt, Thomas read the first line written.

“Hi, how was heaven when you left it?”

“Excuse me? I just walked out of my English class…”

Thomas continued on undeterred and read the next line.

“I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?”

“But Tommy… you already have mine.”

Thomas bit back a groan and flipped to the next notecard.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your eyes. Stop being a bloody twat.” Newt cried out in exasperation.

Frustrated, Thomas threw down the flashcards and took Newt by the hands. He boldly proclaimed into Newt’s face, “you’re Pretty and I’m Cute. Together we can be Pretty Cute.”

Newt pinned Thomas with an intense searching look, as if trying to read his mind. Thomas, unprepared for the stare, started to fidget on the spot while internally panicking.

“Tommy,” Newt started with a smirk. “Are you-”

‘He knows! He knows I’m hitting on him!!’ Thomas thought nervously to himself as Newt held a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“-practicing your pickup lines on me?”

“Practicing?!” Thomas spluttered while Newt gave a chuckle and punched his shoulder.

“Ah, don’t sweat it mate. Give a guy a bloody warning though,” Newt grinned. He then proceeded to tease him. “You’re even a greenie in romance. Maybe next time, avoid using pickup lines straight from google.”

Newt sauntered off leaving behind a mortified Thomas.

‘Back to the drawing board,’ Thomas thought glumly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a place where I want to leave most of Thomas's flirting attempts with Newt in. I'm not sure how to incorporate these into the actual story but it would've been a shame to leave it rotting away in dust. I generally write really short so I figured it be simpler to leave it one fic and create mini chapters instead of super short one-shots.


	2. The Alley (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner; it owns me.

“Explain to me exactly what you think you’re doing?”

Thomas glared at Minho who had just pulled him into an alley. Minho only responded with a devious smirk. He placed a finger to his mouth to shush Thomas before looking out from the corner of the alley they were hiding in.

An unsuspecting Newt was up ahead, waiting by the intersection for Thomas.

Minho silently cackled to himself as he pulled out a ski mask from his backpack and a gun. He stashed the backpack to the side, hidden in sight, and waved the ski mask and gun in the air at Thomas for a bit.

“Perks of being in theater,” Minho winked but Thomas only stared in growing horror.

“Minho!” Thomas grabbed Minho’s arm before he could pull the mask over his face. “Are you actually insane? A gun!?” Thomas yelled incredulously.

“Slim it greenbean. The gun’s fake. These are just a few props I may have… _borrowed_ from class. But trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

“Last time that happened, my kitchen caught on fire. TWICE! In the _same day!_ ” Thomas hissed. Letting go of Minho, Thomas pressed his body to the wall. He peered over the corner to Newt to see if he had heard them.

Newt still stood there waiting, but concern had crept onto his face.

“Look, as much as I love to be caught up in-” Thomas turned around and paused to the sight of Minho who had covered his face with the ski mask and was currently mimicking firing with a gun.

“-Whatever this is,” he gestured vaguely with a confused expression. “Newt’s out there waiting for me. And I kept him waiting long enough.”

“Wait Thomas! The plan-”

Minho made a hand to grab Thomas, but Thomas quickly dodged him. He shot him a two-finger salute and a wink before rushing past the corner of the alley, not listening to another word. He almost bowled over a random stranger from how fast he ran but continued on undeterred.

“Hey Newt!” Thomas ran towards him, pushing himself through the crowd. Newt spotted Thomas and his expression brighten up immediately.

“Sorry I’m late,” Thomas smiled sheepishly as he finally made his way to Newt and moved right next to him. Newt smiled back in return and nudged him with his elbow.

“You’ve kept me waiting for 30 bloody minutes you twat,” Newt playfully glared at Thomas who scratched the back of his head. “After all we’ve been through,” Newt jokingly huffed but Thomas could see a hint of relief in his eyes and winced internally.

“Sorry I lost track of time! I already knew I was running late but I got held up by an annoying bug who wouldn’t leave me alone.” Thomas’s thoughts trailed back to Minho and his strange actions back in the alley.

“It’s fine Tommy. I’m just glad that you wanted to check out the new cafe with me. Everyone I asked canceled on me suddenly,” Newt pondered tinged with disappointment while Thomas shuffled in guilt.

He knew everyone had cancelled to give Thomas the chance to be with Newt alone. Thomas decided to not let this chance go wasted and grabbed Newt by the hand.

“Lucky for you, I’m not everyone else. Let’s go see what all the hype is about,” Thomas grinned before dragging Newt along towards the direction of the cafe. Newt stumbled a bit, caught off guard by Thomas’s speed but quickly caught up to his pace. His hand hadn’t let go of Thomas’s and it sent Thomas’s heart fluttering.

‘The day is finally going my way for once’ Thomas thought triumphantly as he glanced to their entwined hands.

He looked ahead in hope, but then he felt Newt’s hand slip away and looked backed to him. Newt stood a few steps behind him with his head turned to the alley next to them and his face frowning in thought.

“Is something wrong?” Thomas asked hesitantly.

“No it’s just… I thought I saw someone we knew hiding in there.” Newt squinted into the darkness. He saw a figure shift in the shadows and quickly walked into the alley after it.

‘Dang it Minho! Were you following us?’ Thomas thought furiously as he followed Newt into the alley.

“Look Newt, I can explain-”

“Hello boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I AM CRYING. 
> 
> I have no progress in the second part of As Dense as a Brick Wall. And this particular plot bunny has been bugging me for days and I couldn't get it out of my head. I actually did finish this segment but apparently splitting it up makes it look better? IDK MY FRIENDS ARE WEIRD. 
> 
> Stay tuned in for more, till next week. -sherrycatalina


	3. The Alley (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt encounters a person in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner nor any of the characters.

Newt and Thomas quickly whirled around to the source of the rough voice. The glint of a gun shined at them and a man, with a mask obscuring his features, stepped out of the shadows. He held the gun pointed directly at Newt since he had entered the alley first. Newt tensed but stepped protectively in front of Thomas. Meanwhile, Thomas had to fight the urge to facepalm.

‘Minho, is this really your masterplan? A fake mugging scenario?’ Thomas deadpanned in his thoughts as he looked at the masked figure. ‘Am I supposed to be the knight in shining armor or the damsel in distress?

“What do you want?” Newt barked out in anger.

“Give me all your money!” 

‘He’s really going all out on the mugger scenario,’ Thomas watched in amazement at the convincing performance. ‘Even his voice sounds different. I wouldn’t even know it was him if I hadn’t seen him earlier. I don’t think Newt even knows this is all fake.’

Thomas glanced at Newt and saw his body shaking. Before Thomas could take a single step forward, Newt threw an arm up in front of Thomas and smiled reassuringly at Thomas. However, Thomas could see the fear and desperation in his eyes. His arm wavered slightly too, but Newt stood confident and brave.   
  
“Newt…”

“Just stay close behind me Tommy,” Newt whispered as he pulled Thomas slightly behind him.

Seeing enough of Newt’s fear, Thomas pushed Newt’s arm down and stepped forward. He held up a hand and said, “Stop it Minho, you’re taking this too far.”

The man turned his head to Thomas and growled, “What you talkin about?”

“Look Minho,” Thomas replied shaking his head, “Sorry about blowing your cover and all and I totally understand what you’re trying to do, really! And I appreciate the effort your putting into this. But this isn’t going to work.”

The man pointed his gun at Thomas and flicked the safety lock off. Newt moved to push Thomas behind him, but the mugger glared at his direction, causing Newt to freeze.

“Tommy, I sincerely hope you have a plan you bloody idiot!” Newt hissed under his breath in worry.

Thomas walked a little forward and continued on unfazed, “Although I gotta admit that you’re really convincing with the whole gun and voice like, you even had me fooled for a sec-”

Thomas noticed in the edge of his vision at the very back of the alley was Minho. Minho, who had indeed been following them. Minho, who frantically waved one hand in a ‘cut it out’ motion and the other grasping a phone. Minho, who had his ski mask pushed up from his face, exposing his terror and panic before hiding again. Minho, who definitely was not standing in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I originally wanted Minho to be the one holding the gun and fake being a mugger to make Thomas look like a hero by saving Newt. Then a plot bunny attacked and now the whole story flopped on itself. Hopefully, this does make the story seem more dramatic and suspenseful? Haha...


	4. The Alley (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Thomas and Newt find themselves face to face with an actual mugger and an actual gun. This is the final conclusion to The Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner or their characters. I'm just here to write fanfic about them.

Thomas paled instantly and looked back at the very real mugger standing in front of them, who quite frankly, seemed very pissed. He flinched back in fear, but the mugger took a few more steps closer and pressed the gun to his forehead.

“I don’t know what you think you’re trying to pull punk, but knock it off,” The mugger growled. “Now give me your money or I’m putting bullets through your heads and taking it from your dead bodies.”

‘Because of me, I managed to piss off the guy with a gun and put us into more danger,’ Thomas thought in guilt towards Newt and began to move to comply with the mugger’s demands. Thomas’s arm moved to the back of his jeans and the mugger’s eyes followed.

But as quick as lightning, Newt’s hand shot out and pointed the mugger’s arm towards the sky. A gunshot rung out and people on the streets began to run and cry out in panic. While the man was distracted by the commotion, Newt twisted the gun out of the man’s hand and punched his face with his other hand. 

Thomas watched the scene in shock and frozen fascination. He did not know that Newt, the kind and gentle and caring Newt, could be so... so  _ graceful. _ The man lunged clumsily at Newt, throwing wild punches in the air, but Newt danced away from every attack, hair fluttering with every twist. Thomas fell even harder in love for Newt.

Recoiling back in pain, the man made one last desperate lunge for his gun from the floor. But, Newt kneed him hard in his mid-jump and knocked the breath out of him. The man fell and gasped on the floor. His hand reached in the direction of his gun laying a few feet away but Newt kicked it away. 

“I don’t think so,” Newt smirked before delivering a final kick to his head, rendering the man unconscious.

“Now that’ll teach you to never mess with us again,” Newt dusted his hands silently before turning around and checking on Thomas. Seeing Thomas’s dumbfounded expression, Newt chuckled lightly before saying, “I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned it before but I’m a black belt in taekwondo.”

Thomas stood there frozen for a bit before reaching out and pulling Newt into a desperate hug. He held Newt close to his chest. Newt’s hands flew up in response and patted Thomas on the back.

“Tommy! Are you ok?”

“Am  **I** okay?! What about you!? You just went toe to toe with a man with a gun!” Despite, Newt’s ability to take care of the situation, Thomas couldn’t help but worry. His eyebrows furrowed to express his concern. Newt’s frown dissolved and his eyes softened.

“Everything’s fine now Tommy. We’re fine and look!” Newt separated from the hug and gestured to their bodies. “No bloody holes!” Newt joked but Thomas remained unconvinced.

“I was so scared!” 

_ For you  _ Thomas finished silently in his head, but he was too much of a coward to say it aloud.

“This is all my fault and I shouldn’t have angered the guy so much. I’m sorry for being an idiot,” Thomas babbled and looked down to the ground in guilt. Newt shook his head and softly smiled at him. He placed his hands on both sides of Thomas’s cheeks to lift his face up and gazed into his eyes.

“We. Are. Ok.”

Newt’s grin returned at full force and it mesmerized Thomas. Newt’s eyes burned with a fire of safety and comfort.

“I got you Tommy. You may be a bloody idiot at times. You may even drive me insane. But that’s why I’m here. I’ll always be here for you when you make dumb decisions. Because I’ll be the one to pull you out of trouble.”

The two stood together, soaking in the company of the other. They made no movements to separate themselves until police sirens echoed into the air and lights washed the alley red and blue.

**Omake:**

“It’s all a complete misunderstanding officer,” Minho cried out as he got dragged to the police car. “The gun isn’t even real!”

“I see right through you,  _ accomplice.” _

“I don’t even know the guy! I was at the wrong place in the wrong time! You have to believe me!”

“That’s what they all say.”

“HELP! THOMAS! NEWT!”

Unfortunately for Thomas and Newt, they never did get to check out the cafe as planned. They spent the rest of the day giving their statement to the police and bailing Minho out of jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! This isn't the best it could've been but I kept pushing off posting for so long. I have a larger appreciation to authors who update weekly. Balancing my life, school, and writing is much harder than it seems, especially how writing takes hours for me because I am terrible at writing. 
> 
> I'll be updating again... sometime in the future.


End file.
